Possible
by GaaraHinataWake
Summary: Gaara gets out of a mental ward and dicovers the most beautiful thing the world has to offer. Read to find out what happens.


_**Okay, I know that I should be working on my other story "Bring Him Back" but I just can't think of anythin to write about. Anyway, I wrote this for my Creative Writing class and I just had to put it on. Hope you like it, enjoy. **___

**Possible**

Ten years have passed and finally freedom awaits him. People looked at him curiously while he walked down the stairs toward the black SUV. It had been years since he had seen his brother and sister, and he was worried about how he should act around them.

Once he approached the SUV, his sister, Temari stepped out and strode towards him in a confident manner. She had always been confident around him even though he could sense that she was afraid. His brother on the other hand, never tried to hide his fear, because he didn't care.

"Hi Gaara, sorry we didn't come visit, it's just been so busy around the house since father isn't here anymore." Temari embraced him in a one sided hug then grabbed for one of the bags that he was holding, then stuffed it through the SUV's door, and proceeded to the front seat where she had come from.

When Gaara was finally in the SUV he could see his brother, Kankuro, in the driver's seat with headphones on. He was wearing his traditional coat with cat ears on the hood, his hair was a shade darker than what it used to be and his face had changed considerably.

"Hey little bro, tell me something… was there any hot chicks in that place?" Temari back handed him across the head and turned to look at Gaara.

"Forget what he said, our brother has had a new interest in girls ever since you left."

"Is that so?" Gaara said while turning to look out the window.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to keep him away from them." Gaara nodded trying to look like he was listening, Temari noticed this so decided to leave him in peace.

The trip home was filled with an awkward silence. No one had anything to say and they didn't really want to say anything to disturb Gaara from his quiet thinking. Temari herself didn't think that he was ready to really go out amongst people considering his past; still Gaara enjoyed seeing things for the first time. He had been in the mental institute for nearly ten and a half years and things had changed quite a bit. Kankuro said that he would teach him the ropes of the Play Station 2 and the games that they had, Temari thought that it would be a waste of time and that he should go out in to the city and meet new people. Gaara was opposed to both ideas because he just wanted to go home and get his things in order, then after that look up an old friend.

Nearing the house, Kankuro slammed on the brakes. Gaara looked up to see what happened; there was a loud thunk and more screeching. When the SUV finally came to a stop Temari was the first to jump out and look. Gaara followed right behind her just to see what they hit. There was a girl around the age of Gaara under the SUV, her body was covered in both dirt and blood, she was clearly unconscious. Temari quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. Gaara went to the other side of the vehicle to find that her face was covered in already drying blood. He reached over to her neck to see if she was still alive when Kankuro roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him out from under the car.

"What do you think you're doing Gaara? Are you trying to do her in?" Gaara pulled his arm away from Kankuro and dusted off some of the dirt on his cloths.

"No Kankuro, I was checking to see if she was still alive." Kankuro shrank back from his younger brother's tone with a white face. He had just pissed off Gaara that was never good. "Now, if it is okay with you, I'm going to see if she is still on this earth." Gaara ignored the horror in Kankuro's eyes as he bent down again to reach across the short distance to the girl's neck. Temari walked over to them with hurried steps.

"I just called the hospital; they're sending an ambulance over right now. Kankuro, what is wrong with you?" Kankuro swallowed.

"Nothing, I'm just freaking out that I hit someone. I didn't even see her come out into the road… Gaara is she alright?" Gaara shook his head.

"She has a low pulse and her breathing is ragged."

"Well the hospital told me not to move her." Gaara looked back at his older sister.

"Look Temari, if we just leave her like that than she will be dead before the paramedics even get here." He started to move her out from under the SUV when she started to mumble undistinguishable words. Once she was all the way out from under the car he laid her flat on her back and tried to figure out where all the blood was coming from.

Feeling some kind of sensation crawling up and down her body was what brought her somewhat back to her senses. She was able to make out certain voices around her sounding concerned, there was one in particular that caught and stuck in her mind. It was so deep and rusty that in some strange way it comforted her through the pain. The pain, wow, she had almost forgotten that she was in any kind of pain, and now it decided to return its ugly face full force.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Shut up Kankuro!" Temari shouted.

"Well I can't stand this waiting around business. It messes with my nerves."

"I'll show you messing with your nerves!"

"That is enough! She is waking up and the last thing I need is her to think that we are completely insane." They were both silenced by their brother's outburst; he had never cared before what other people had thought of him until now. Maybe the time that he had spent in the mental institute was a good thing. "What is your name, girl?" The woman opened her eyes slowly then blinked a couple of times to clear her vision.

"I d-don't r-remember." Gaara's gaze became more intense.

"Do you remember anything?" She closed her eyes then reopened them.

"I-I r-remember running a-across t-the s-street, then it g-goes blank." He was a little irritated by the girls stutter but he also wanted to know more about what happened. Just then she tried to get up, Gaara pushed her shoulders back down.

"You're not supposed to move until the ambulance gets here." She ignored him and proceeded in trying to get up. Again he pushed her down and she started to cry. Temari bent down next to Gaara and tried to help calm them both down. Gaara wasn't used to this kind of thing and he was almost freaking out himself, even though he would never show it, she knew that he couldn't handle anyone looking to him for comfort. The girl didn't know this however and grabbed his hand for support, while Temari tried to get Gaara up off the ground so the woman wouldn't do that again.

"Listen girl you have to let him up or else things could get worse than what they all ready are." The girl looked up at Temari and let go of Gaara's hand, once released he quickly stood and glanced toward the main road where he heard the sirens of the ambulance charging forward. Kankuro was sitting on the curb with his head in his hands and looking everywhere but the fast approaching vehicle. That meant that Gaara would have to deal with the paramedics because Temari was too busy trying to calm the girl while Kankuro was too busy freaking out. The ambulances door slammed open and out rushed two paramedics.

"Where is the girl?" Gaara pointed in the direction of Temari. They quickly rushed over and started to put her on oxygen. Once on the oxygen they started to look for broken bones, they didn't want to move her until they were sure there was nothing broken, or seriously damaged so they could move her on to the stretcher they had carried with them. The girl looked like she was panicking and it looked like no one was there to help her. One of the paramedics walked over to Gaara.

"She seems to be stable aside from the low heart beat, are you the one I should be talking to?" Gaara gave him a dumb founded look. "I mean, are you her immediate family?" Temari stepped forward.

"We don't know her at all, and when we tried to get her name she said that she couldn't remember." The paramedic nodded in understanding.

"Well, we would like for all of you to come along so the police can get the full story on what happened, and since she doesn't know who she is than you'll have to step in for her family at the moment." Temari gave Kankuro a vicious look before she turned to the paramedic with s soft smile.

"That's fine," Gaara gave her a look that was saying wait until we get home and you will certainly pay for this. "We'll step in for her family for now, _since we are, responsible for this." _Kankuro shrunk at her words.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem." She turned around toward her brothers. Once the ambulance left she started to head for their home to get the other car. "Kankuro, bring that car to the garage while I go get my car. Gaara, you can stay at home if you like and get situated while Kankuro and I go to the hospital." Gaara started to follow her toward the house when he decided to speak.

"Listen Temari, I think that we shouldn't get involved because first of all, we don't want to be blamed if we say yes to a doctor to do something to that girl and she dies, and second of all we are already in a predicament about running her over with Kankuro's SUV. I'm just saying think this over." She turned her head in his direction.

"I have thought this over thank you, and I already said that you don't have to go."

"I know that, but if you are involved then I'm involved. It's as simple as that." Temari looked down.

"Gaara, I know how you are around people that you deem as weak, why do you think that they put you in that place when you were so young. I was honestly surprised that they didn't put you in jail for life because of what you did." Gaara's head snapped up and his eyes were blazing with rage.

"Temari, you don't know a thing of what happened, so don't pretend that you do!" Temari's face went pale with fear at her brother's sudden rage. He was dangerous when he was like that. Gaara shook his head then sighed. He didn't mean to scare her like that, but had heard for ten years that he only went for those who were weak that was not it at all, he would not endanger anyone if they didn't endanger him first.

***

Bright lights were everywhere, and she couldn't make out where she was. There were people running this way and that trying to get where they needed to go. One of those people stopped and looked in her room.

"Oh, you're awake. I'll go get your doctor." Doctor, she was in a hospital? No, she hated hospitals and she couldn't even remember her own name. The girl started to pull at the heart monitors then ripped off the oxygen and attempted to get out of the bed. She stumbled a little before she could right herself then walked over to the window to see what story they were on. As fate would have it they were on the fifth story and going out the window would be considered suicide. So she walked over to the partly opened door and peered out from around the corner, when she did the girl ran into what felt like a rock and just about fell down on her butt. Before she could move to get up and apologize, a hand reached down to help her up. Once up she gazed up at the guy in front of her. He was really tall, with crimson colored red hair that looked natural, and what looked to be like aquamarine eye color. She shifted her eyes away from him and tried to stutter out an apology.

"I-I d-didn't see y-you there s-sir." He gave her a look that said 'just don't talk anymore, I hate your stutter.' Thankfully he didn't express what he must have wanted to say. Instead he just nodded then pointed into the hospital room.

"Shouldn't you be in there, you were hit by a car." She blushed lightly, then looked guilty.

"I-I forgot." He let out a sigh, then looked over his shoulder to greet a blonde with four pony tails coming from her head. It looked good on her though with her short hair.

"Hey Gaara, so you have met with her already. Hi Hun, do you remember your name yet?" She shook her head no then sulked back to the bed. Once she got there she collapsed on the bed with this horrible pain in her chest. Gaara rushed over trying to make her more comfortable. Temari walked in slowly with Kankuro right behind her.

"What's going on Temari?" Temari turned around to look at Kankuro.

"How the hell should I know?" Gaara looked over his shoulder at his siblings then back at the girl. Her breathing had become pain filled gasps and she was clutching at her sides. Gaara laid her down on her back.

"Temari! Go get a doctor! I think her left lug just collapsed!" Temari rushed out of the door and started shouting down the hall way for someone to help. The unknown girl latched her hand on to Gaara's and looked him in the eyes.

"Find Neji! He is my cousin and he will know what to do." Gaara just nodded his head. "I remember my name."

"That's good," he really couldn't think of what else to say."

"Your name is Gaara, right?" Gaara shook his head yes. "You are a good person Gaara, I can tell…" The girl was losing air and it was hard for her to continue but she did.

"My name is… Hinata Hyuga, from the Hyuga clan. My father is the leader of my clan and he won't be too proud that I ended up like this."

"Ended up like what, you're going to be fine."

"What is your father like?" Gaara shut his eyes clearly in pain.

"He was an abusing alcoholic that didn't care what he did to me and my siblings."

"Oh, you talk about him in the past tense, why?

"Because I killed him." There, it was said he didn't have to carry it around anymore.

She died that night because of internal bleeding that couldn't be stopped. The doctors did everything they could but she died right there on the spot. Gaara blamed Kankuro for her death but it turns out that Hinata was abused by her father as well. He was really upset because he had found one person who didn't blame him for the death of his father even though he did kill him, but he didn't know, he was only twelve years old and he was just protecting himself. Not even Temari understood what their father did to him.

Gaara and his siblings went home later that night after they got in contact with Neji Hyuga. Temari was thinking about work while she walked upstairs when she heard something hit the ground hard. She ran down the stairs to see what happened when she found Kankuro on the ground with blood pooling around him. Gaara was standing there with a blood covered knife in his hand. Temari grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911 then grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him in the kitchen where she proceeded to call the mental ward. After he was retrieved Temari finally broke down and cried. Kankuro was dead, Gaara was back in the mental ward, and that poor Hinata girl had died. She couldn't live like this anymore so she called that guy Neji to come pick her up so she would be able to live with them until she got on her feet again.

_**Well that's it, I had in me mind more to this story, and Hinata not dying, but I needed to end it before it past the standards of being a short story, so yeah, I hope you likeed it and please constructive critism is welcome. Thanks for reading. **___


End file.
